


Free Trial

by Kaellig



Series: Hunters And Tigers [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action, Crimes & Criminals, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первая встреча</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Trial

Тяжёлый удар обрушивается на левый висок, однако этот бесноватый, представившийся Джимом, продолжает истерически смеяться – даже стоя на четвереньках, с гудящей головой и заливающей лицо кровью из рассечённой брови. Себастьян Моран устало думает, что, похоже, его придётся убить, не получив денег.

Ловушка расставлена красиво и надёжно, и если бы не столь неожиданное вмешательство третьей стороны, Моран, скорее всего, был бы уже мёртв. Эта мысль не способствует возникновению симпатии к Джиму, тем более, что собственную жизнь Себастьян ценит выше любых денег.

Сразу несколько пуль пробивают фанеру, закрывающую выбитое стекло, и Моран, мгновенно выкинув из головы всё лишнее, перетекает к стене, подальше от центра комнаты и окон. Отставив слишком громоздкую винтовку, он вытягивает из-за спины пистолет, деловито проверяет магазин и снимает предохранитель – так, словно пришёл в тир, а не находится под огнём противника. Джим по-прежнему смеётся где-то за спиной, Моран отмечает это краем сознания, просто как факт: жив, сука.

Очередная пуля проходит буквально в сантиметре от его лица, срезая прядь отросших волос. Себастьян недовольно морщится и приходит к выводу, что пора в парикмахерскую.

Он выпрыгивает из своего укрытия одним слитным тигриным движением, делая три выстрела и откатываясь в противоположный угол; по пути стреляет ещё несколько раз, уже не считая. Пистолет, выплюнув все патроны, издаёт сухой треск. Себастьян машинально отщёлкивает обойму, не глядя, вытаскивает запасную и резким движением вгоняет её на место. В наступившей тишине слышно, как шуршит, осыпаясь, штукатурная крошка. Моран почти с сожалением оглядывается на замолкшего Джима, однако с удивлением обнаруживает, что тот, хоть и заткнулся, но всё ещё жив и даже невредим.

Во взгляде Джима плещется искренний восторг и искрящееся безумие; его зрачки расширены настолько, что даже не разобрать цвет радужки. Моран замирает на мгновение, чувствуя, как его затягивает эта бездна. Но быстро берёт себя в руки, услышав чьи-то крадущиеся шаги на лестнице. От двери осталось не так уж и много; она не является больше хоть сколько-нибудь серьёзной преградой, но, тем не менее, закрывает обзор. Поэтому Себастьян хватает Джима за шкирку, одним рывком вздёргивая на ноги, и идёт к двери, прикрываясь им. Тот не сопротивляется, и Морану приходит в голову шальная мысль, что этот грёбаный наркоман ловит кайф с происходящего. И не так, как сам Моран, испытывающий зависимость от адреналина, но сохраняющий ясность ума, а по-настоящему, полностью растворяясь в окружающем хаосе.

Моран думает, что стоило врезать ему сильнее.

Он выбивает останки двери ногой, тут же отпрыгивает в сторону, не выпуская Джима, и стреляет наугад в пространство за дверным проёмом. Оттуда доносится вскрик, затем звук падения и хриплый, еле слышный стон. Пальцы Морана разжимаются, Джим снова кулём падает на пол, а наёмник уже растворяется в темноте. Ещё один выстрел – и стон обрывается.

\- Твой босс должен мне теперь вдвое больше, чем мы договаривались, - мрачно роняет Себастьян, возвращаясь в комнату. Рука с пистолетом расслабленно висит вдоль тела, однако глупец тот, кто решит, будто в этот момент наёмника реально застать врасплох.

Джим смотрит на него приценивающимся взглядом и странно улыбается. Моран не любит, когда на него так смотрят и, уж тем более, когда ему так улыбаются.

\- Чего уставился? – недобро спрашивает он.

\- Мне нужен телохранитель, - как ни в чём не бывало, отвечает Джим, словно это не по его вине Морана пытались сейчас убить. Однако злость не мешает Себастьяну думать, и, сопоставив два и два, а именно поведение Джима и подозрительную активность нападавших, он, наконец, понимает, кто именно сидит сейчас перед ним на полу, глядя снизу вверх с таким видом, словно пришёл в музей.

Моран с трудом подавляет желание схватить Мориарти за ворот или даже за горло – это определённо было бы плохой идеей. Но и руку протягивать он не собирается, поэтому Джим встаёт сам, небрежно отряхивается и снова обращает на наёмника взгляд своих безумных глаз.

\- Мне нужен телохранитель, - повторяет Джим, снова улыбаясь.

\- Ещё пятнадцать минут назад тебе было жалко денег, чтобы мне заплатить, - цедит Моран сквозь зубы.

\- Пятнадцать минут назад ты того не стоил, - Мориарти легкомысленно пожимает плечами. – И дело не в деньгах, ты просто был больше не нужен.

\- Спасибо, я ценю твою откровенность, - саркастически отзывается наёмник. – И как скоро я снова стану не нужен?

\- Не в ближайшее время, - заверяет его собеседник, ещё сильнее растягивая губы, отчего улыбка приобретает очень неприятный вид, и Себастьян чувствует, как по спине пробегают мурашки. Несмотря на улыбку, Джим Мориарти совершенно спокоен – насколько вообще может быть спокоен столь неуравновешенный человек, как он. И это спокойствие пугает ещё сильнее, чем просто его улыбка.

И Себастьян Моран, полковник британских сухопутных войск в отставке и один из лучших снайперов криминального Лондона, неожиданно для самого себя уверенно кивает:  
\- Хорошо. Но на этот раз ты мне заплатишь.


End file.
